Farmhand
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Applejack has a new "addition" to deal with. [Human] [Futa] [Handjob] [Masturbation]


Applejack dropped her bag and workboots in a messy heap as she opened the door. Harvest season was brutal, no matter how a mare looked at it. Even something as simple as selling apples required hours upon hours of work gathering apples, cleaning them, sorting the premiums from the number twos, storage, advertising, selling; it was enough to give her a headache just thinking about it. An actual headache throbbing behind her temple didn't help matters.

She picked up the water bottle on her nightstand and drained half of it before taking a breath. The sun had a good two hours until dusk, but today's chores were over and done with.

"Finally."

She reeked of sweat, compost, and other unmentionables. She was exhausted, and no doubt filthy as a bull's back business. She shut her door with a click and proceeded to the bathroom. She was already waddling by the time she made it to the door. Even if the dried sweat irritating her crotch and thighs wasn't enough, the steady throbbing of her stallionhood was demanding attention.

"Ah know, ah know."

She wondered how males, 'specially her brother, dealt with the other head wanting to think for her. Despite the shock of her new "equipment", the result of one of Twilight's experiments gone wrong, she had practiced getting herself off every now and then just to relieve the tension. Applejack wasn't sure of the technical aspects of the spellcraft, but somehow the spell to heal her after a nasty run-in with a tiller was thrown out of whack after Spike entered the room mid-spell and thrown in some "erroneous genetic material" into the mix or whatever. Applejack loved Twilight like a sister but even she admitted she had no idea what she was saying some of the time.

Her cock throbbed against her trousers. The image of Twilight, dorky and perky as she hovered over her books, was enough to give her a new flash of arousal. Her heart-shaped rear and small but still pleasing chest brought the blood flowing south.

"Consarnit, settle down!" she yelled at her dick. It throbbed a "no".

She couldn't help it. She was acting more aggressive, more vulgar. More and more she was getting the mental image of stuffing herself into her friends and pumping them full of Apple foals. She shuttered at the thought. Never had she dared act on such thoughts, but the eroticism was still there, the siren call to breed a ripe, fresh ass and bring the next generation into being.

Her pants were already painfully tight. The cock would wait no longer. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she took her time taking off each little bit of clothes. Anything to spite the cock. Untying her knotted flannel shirt let her impressive D-Cup rack bounce free of its confinement. She took just a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She was never one for vanity-that was something prissy little Rarity and her fine, sculpted ass worried about-but she had to admit she looked good with a thin sheen of sweat covering her chest and ruffled blond mane. She could see in her reflection she was already tenting her pants, so after she did away with the shirt, next came the pants.

Rarity, fully aware of her new predicament and after a full round of giggles, had her fitted for several sets of boxers. She wasn't sure why stallions did so at all considering even the slightest hint of a chub would make them stand like soldiers.

It was nice and airy, though.

Dropping them left her naked before the mirror. Her own stallionhood was a light pink with a large brown splotch hear the base. Already several little drips were running down the shaft and soaking her bountiful ballsack. It was wrinkled, but still very plump and swung with every little movement like water balloons sloshing with cum. Her cock bobbed a little bit in time with her own heartbeat, a seven inch testament to how much she wanted the warmth of a mare.

Steam filled the room as she got the water at the proper temperature. Now was the best time to rub one out, but she _did_ want to get clean after all. Even she could tell she was rushing through the basics. She shampooed in a minute and could stop herself from slowing down once she started soaping near her thighs.

Lathering up, she bent down a little until she could fondle her nuts. Each one was primed and ready to deliver a load. Gently squeezing her sack, her other hand dropped to her twitching shaft. She sucked a breach as s shock of pleasure went straight through her system, but it still wasn't enough. Normally all she needed to get off was a quick couple minutes and a slight gust of wind with her hair trigger.

Her hand was slick with lather and her dripping pre and soon the air was full of a ' _schlick schlick_ ' noise as she made her strokes up and down her shaft. She squeezed hard and pumped out a small burst of precum. She never really cared for her own taste, being a mare or a stallion, but whenever she was deep into it the act alone was enough to get her dripping.

Pinkie's massive, jiggly ass entered her thoughts and she moaned. Every little crease and crevice was perfect, even if she looked like she had to be poured into her clothes every morning. The hand on her balls moved to her tits and she gave the left one a pleasant twist. She would do several little shakes and gyrations in an enchanting dance, never getting close enough to grind her titanic butt against her cock, but close enough to tantalize, to tease the shemale with her own wiles and the scent of her own lust in the air.

Next came Rarity walking down an aisle. Instead one of her dresses, all she wore was a single large ribbon that hid her perfect breasts and untouched cunny. She would strut and strike poses until she'd thrust her cunt towards Applejack where it was hidden by a neat little bow. She'd pluck it and everything would fall away. All she'd need to do is stand and give a little thrust and she'd be inside.

Applejack has to remove her hand from her tit just to support herself on the wall. Gosh, her friends were so damn sexy. Sure, she and Rainbow Dash had spent the occasional night drinking cider and so shitfaced they spent the night grinding their cunts like rabbits. But she'd never outright pictured her friends in pornographic acts just to beat one off. Hell, even flicking the bean when she still had it didn't conjure up anything obscene. Her hips were now thrusting her length into her hand like a true stallion.

Her strokes came a little harder and faster as Twilight came back. It was another sleepover and all six of them were sprawled out in random places, most noticeably Rainbow Dash with her head coddled between Fluttershy's titan titties. The nerdy little thing would wake up and crawl towards her, moving the blanket aside to reach her meat marecock. She'd circle the head with her tongue before slowly bobbing deeper and deeper. Then her dick would pop out of her mouth before she'd start licking the base of her sack. She'd slowly work her way up the entire shaft, using a hand to stroke the length she wasn't slathering in spit. The horny librarian would smile and lick the tip before bottoming out Applejack's shaft to the back of her throat.

Applejack moaned loudly as her own ballsack shrunk in preparation for delivering her load. She _erupted_ all over her hand and the walls, painting them in several long strings of gooey cum. Her hips bucked as load after load splashed against the shower walls. Perverse need stronger than any rational thought, she aimed her dick upwards and caught a blast in her waiting mouth. A healthy diet of fresh fruit gave her own seed a wonderfully sweet taste and she gulped it down like ambrosia.

She panted as the rampant lust finally died down. Her knees were shaking and the air was thick with the scent of her spent lust. Her senses came to her soon after and all she could get was a pleased smile and a chuckle after seeing the mural she painted.

She cleaned up and stuck her clothes in the chute that would take them to the basement laundry. She hadn't brought her own clothes or towel-they were still in her room. She didn't mind, as the Apple family had seen each other in their birthday suit plenty of times growing up.

She opened the door to be met with the surprised face of Big Mac. Her brother looked down and saw her cock slowly withering back to normal size, and the little drips flowing from the tip. He'd been aware of the situation, but he hadn't seen the results of Twilight's blunder for himself.

"Yup, yer still bigger then me, bro."


End file.
